Goku y las Saintia
by Scarlxrd
Summary: Goku al liberar tanto poder termina cayendo a un nuevo mundo donde tendra que pelear al lado de hermosas chicas llamadas Saintias, para proteger a la diosa de la guerra Athena
1. Las Saintia de Athena

Descargo de Responsabilidad Dragon ball Super y sus personaje le pertenecen al Sr. Akira Toriyama y Saint Seiya Saintia Sho y sus personaje le pertenecen a kurumada Masami Kuori Chimaki

Goku se encontraba entrenando de manera tranquila en el planeta del dios de la destrucción del séptimo universo Bill, liberando su poder de golpe haciendo temblar el planeta del Dios Gato.

Lo que Goku no contaba es que su poder, estaba distorsionando las realidades del séptimo universo, creando varios agujeros dimensionales.

Goku se asusto cuando observo lo que había ocasionado por la liberación de su poder, Pero goku al estar pensando mucho un portal lo había absorbido llevándolo a hacia otra dimensión.

Whis había llegado al lugar del desastre, arreglando todo con su báculo, estando un poco molesto por la destrucción de casi todo el universo siete.

Goku-san parece que nunca cambias, casi destruye todo el séptimo universo por liberar tu poder de golpe, te dejare por un tiempo en esa realidad para que aprendas de tus errores dijo Whis riendo, mientras ponía su mano en su boca.

Dimensión Desconocida...

Estaban cuatros chicas reunidas en un campo floral, teniendo dos de ellas armadura y las otra dos con uniforme de preparatoria.

¿..Que el ambiente se ha vuelto muy cálido y tranquilo, las flores están en calma, es como si todo se hubiese purificado pensaba Choko incrédula mirando el panorama.

Kyoko-san, Mii-san, gracias a ustedes nada grave ha sucedido Dijo Athena con una sonrisa, alegrando a las chicas por las palabras de su diosa.

Kyoko de Equuleus...esta de regreso Dijo Kyoka inclinándose en frente de Athena, después Athena se acerco a una confundida Choko.

Choko-san ¿Estas herida? Acaso ¿No te sientes bien? Pregunto Athena mirando directa mente a Choko.

¿Eh? Ah, no estoy bien creo respondió Choko nerviosa, alegrando Athena por la respuesta de la pelirroja pero Choko no entendía que estaba pasando.

Esto ¿Que demonios significa todo Esto? Pregunto Choko a las susodichas, dejando con sorpresa a las chicas diciendo contarle a Choko la situación.

No estoy segura de que vayas a creerme pero voy a explicártelo, Justo como acabas de ver en este mundo existen seres maligno que escapan del entendimiento humano, y a su vez existe una diosa "Athena" que ha continuado luchando contra esos seres maligno desde la era mitológica, una vez cada ciento de años ella renace en la tierra, acompañados por guerreros con poderes sobrehumanos conocido como "Santos de Athena", protege el amor y la paz en la tierra de los dioses malvado y los seres maligno Explico Mii.

Dejando a Choko sorprendida por toda la información adquirida en este momento, Mirando a Athena con cara de sorpresa.

¡Así es yo soy Athena! Y además Mii-san y Kyoko-san, son dos personas que se reunieron conmigo y fueron elegidas como santos Dijo Athena, dejando pensativa a Choko.

No hay forma de que pueda creer tal cosa, pero por alguna razón siento que esta persona no es normal pensaba Kyoka.

Dijo algo sobre luchar contra seres maligno, Entonces ¿Eso de hace un momento era uno de esos seres? Pregunto Choko.

Si es probable respondió Athena, pero su conversación fue interrumpida por Mii.

Esta son Saint John S Wort, En japonés son conocida como "Otogirisou" una flor de mala suerte, en el lenguaje de las flores Significa "Credulidad, Resentimiento, Hostilidad, Secreto Dijo Mii triste mientras tocaba una flor con su mano.

Esta flor que dejo el enemigo tras desaparecer solo significa una cosa, "Eris" Comento Kyoko.

Choko-san me temo que estas en peligro ¿Podría venir a mi ca...Athena no termino de hablar porque una fuerte presión se hizo presente en el ambiente.

¿Que pasa? ¡¡Porque el ambiente se volvió pesado no me puedo mover!! Exclamo Mii, Estando arrodillada por la presión.

Que esta pasando es un ataque de Eris, pero porque no me puedo mover Comento Kyoko, haciendo un esfuerzo para levantarse pero fue imposible el ambiente era extremada mente pesado.

¡¡Miren Arriba!! Grito Choko asustada, apuntando con su dedo el cielo abriéndose un portal o mejor dicho un agujero negro, dejando a la diosa Athena Asustada junto con las demás.

El portal lanzo un proyectil a gran velocidad cayendo en la preparatoria en donde estudia Choko, Cerrándose el portal rápida mente después de haber lanzado el proyectil.

Pero por cosa del destino, el proyectil cayo unos metros adelante de las chicas haciendo un cráter mediano de unos treinta metros de diámetro, las chicas se acercaron como pudieron al cráter.

Después de algunos segundo el polvo se disipo, La Diosa y la Saintia Miraban el cráter Expectante de lo que podría salir.

Goku se encontraba en el cráter estando con una expresión seria, el portal dimensional no le había afectado en nada teniendo el Migatte no Gokui activado, Goku salió del crater flotando.

Las chicas esperaban que se disipara por completo el polvo, mostrandose una figura en el polvo, saliendo por completo.

La Diosa y las Saintia se quedaron petrificada al mirar al extraño hombre con miraba plateada y su cabello del mismo color teniendo un aura que lo rodeaba, su miraba causaba terror era como mirar el mismo inframundo pero con mas intensidad.

Porque estoy temblando, acaso tengo miedo pensaba Mii, mirando como sus mano temblaban del miedo pero no era la única, Athena y Kyoka estaban de la misma manera.

Choko observaba al kokun con algo de miedo pero por una extraña razón su corazón le decía que no era una mala persona.

¿Quien son ustedes? En donde me encuentro Pregunto el saiyan con su voz de ozaru, asustando de muerte a las chicas al escuchar la voz de ultra tumba del kokun.

E. Estamos en Japón señor respondió Athena nerviosa, Goku no aparto la mirada de la chica de cabellera azul apareciendo en unos instante en su ubicación dejando con cara de shock a la diosa Athena junto con las Saintia por la velocidad del guerrero plateado.

Goku miro intensa mente a Athena, estando Athena asustada sintiendo como su alma se despegada de su cuerpo, las Saintia no podían hacer nada el miedo las invadió.

Goku estiro su mano, Athena cerro sus ojos esperando su inevitable final pero fue algo que nunca sucedió, Athena sintió que alguien las despeino mirando como el saiyan le sonreía.

Goku cerro sus ojos destranformandose volviendo a su estado base dejando con cara de asombro a las chicas por haber visto a Goku con el cabello plateado antes pero ahora tenia el peinado en punta siendo su color negro, sintiendo que la presión y el miedo había desaparecido pero las chicas no hicieron nada contra el kokun porque todavía estaba conmocionada por lo que había pasado antes.

Gracias hermosa por decirme en donde me encuentro, Discúlpame si te asuste es que cuando estoy usando el Migatte no Gokui doy algo de miedo Dijo Goku con una sonrisa, sonrojando un poco Athena por la palabra "hermosa".

¿Quien es usted señor? Porque salió de ese agujero extraño Pregunto Athena sonrojada.

Mmm...JJejeje es una larga historia pero se las contare chicas pero no se si me crean, me llamo Son Goku pero díganme Goku se presento Goku con su típica sonrisa, dejando a las chicas un poco roja pero mas a Athena por estar mas cerca del kokun.

Cuéntanos todos Goku-san, no importa que tan llamativa sea tu historia pero te creeremos Todo, a decir verdad nosotras tampoco somos normales Dijo Athena con una sonrisa.

Esta bien chicas pero tienen algo de comer, es que me estoy muriendo de hambre JJejeje Dijo Goku riendo con sus mano en el estomago.

Athena se dio cuenta del corazón tan puro del Azabache pero no fue la única la dos Saintia también se dieron cuenta del corazón tan puro que tenia el kokun, Choko solo sentía una corazona.

Por favor sígame Goku-san lo llevare al restaurante de la preparatoria Dijo Athena sonriendo, dejando contento al kokun al escuchar que lo llevarían a comer.

Goku asintió siguiendo a la diosa Athena junto con las demás chicas, las chicas miraban al kokun cara de Asombro.

En otro lugar.

Se encontraba una mujer de grandes pechos semidesnuda estando rodeada de algunas chicas desnuda.

Athena ¿dijiste Athena? Pregunto la mujer.

No hay error esa es la presencia de la diosa de la guerra Athena pero también en el ambiente se sintió una extraña presión todavía no tenemos idea quien la causo Dijo una de las mujeres.

¿Hasta cuando esa maldita diosa va a continuar interponiéndose en nuestro camino? Dijo otra de las mujeres enojada.

No es así todo mejor, de no ser así no seria divertido Dijo la mujer que parecía ser la líder.

Madre Dijeron todos las mujeres en coro, mirando a su madre

¿Que no le ven? La rencarnación de la diosa de la guerra Athena solo puede significar, que este mundo será atacado por la maldad una vez mas y que una guerra entre la justicia y el mal se desencadenará

Si estas batallas se intensifican lo suficiente, nuestro cuerpo se llenara con su dulce néctar y eso se convertirá en poder termino de explicar "Madre".

¿Mas poder? Preguntaron las mujeres que se parecían a su madre, respondiendo madre con una sonrisa.

fufufu además, el poder de esa niña aun no ha despertado por completo, esa niña aun es muy pequeña y conserva su lado humano pero también tenemos que investigar la extraña presión que se sintió por todo el mundo ¡¡Esa niña no resultara ser un adversario cuando nuestra madre despierte por completo, AHORA VAYAN MIS LINDAS HERMANITAS... Exclamo Madre sonriendo perversa mente.

Fin del capitulo


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola gente aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de la teoria, una cosa mas goku tendra la personalidad de Z cuando el momento lo amerite Pero con un poco de su actitud de Super** **bueno solo un poco**

 **Capitulo 1 : "Goku y las Saintias"**

Después de haber llegado al nuevo mundo, Goku en su llegada conoció a nuevas amigas que en algún futuro cercano tendrá que protegerlas, las chicas invitaron al saiyan a comer en la casa de unas de ellas.

Luego Goku se dirigió a la casa de la diosa Athena, para comer la comida que le habían prometido las chicas estando feliz por la invitación.

Las chicas seguían al saiyan de cerca para no perderlo de vista, tenían que preguntarle muchas pregunta estando un poco sonrojadas por la sonrisa que Goku les dedicaba en cada momento.

luego de caminar por algunos minutos todos habían llegado a la mansión kido.

Goku se sorprendió por la gran casa de Athena era mas grande que la casa de Bulma, entrando a la casa con las chicas yendo directo al gran comedor de la mansión kido.

Athena, Mii entraron a la cocina para prepararle algo al saiyan estando Goku en compañía de Shoko y de su hermana "Kyoko" pero Shoko estaba pensando por todo lo ocurrido en este momento todavía no creía todo lo que había vivido este día.

Athena ¿Santos? ¿Santias? ¿Goku? No entiendo nada de esto ¿Todo esto será real? ¿O es que acaso sigo soñando? Pensaba Shoko confundida meditando todo lo ocurrido.

¡Shoko..! Dijo Kyoko sacando de los pensamiento a su hermana.

Debes de estar muy sorprendida debes de estar asustada ¿verdad? Pero ya todo esta bien dijo Kyoko mirando cariñosamente a su hermana.

Aun lo llevas contigo.. Yo también dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa, refiriéndose a un collar que ella y Choko tenían desde niñas.

Estoy de vuelta Shoko dijo Kyoko alegre, abrazando a su hermana con mucho amor, Shoko no evito derramar sus lagrima después de 5 largos años su hermana estaba de regreso.

Goku miraba la escena con una sonrisa, diciendo no interrumpir el maravilloso momento de las hermana pero su estomago no pensaba de la misma Manera * **Grrrr** * fue el ruido que se escucho por toda la habitación asustando a las chicas.

Las chicas se tensaron por el ruido y sin perder tiempo Kyoko se puso en pose de combate esperando el ataque del feroz Animal.

Goku reía nerviosamente tocándose su estomago con su mano mirando como las chicas se habían asustado por el fuerte ruido que había echo su estomago.

las chicas miraban cada rincón de la habitación esperando que apareciera dicho animal pero fue algo que nunca apareció, Kyoko fijo su mirada en el saiyan.

¡¡Goku-san no me diga que usted fue el que causo tremendo ruido por toda la habitación¡¡ ¡¿Con su estomago!? Dijo Kyoko sorprendida.

Un poquito dijo Goku riendo nerviosamente, mientras con sus mano se frotaba su vacío estomago, dejando en Shock a "Kyoko" y "Shoko".

Despues de algunos minutos las chicas se habian tranquilizado, Preguntandole Shoko a su hermana de como habia sido su entrenamiento como Santo.

¿Dime Kyoko como fue tu entrenamiento en estos 5 largos años? Pregunto Shoko emocionada, queriendo saber por todo lo que tuvo que pasar su hermana para convertirse en una "Santia".

"Tuvimos que pasar por un duro entrenamiento, tan duro o más que el resto de los caballeros, además de ello debemos si o si ser vírgenes, dado que en la Mitología Griega original Athena es virgen, y al ser nosotras sus guardaespaldas y sirvientas más directas se los permite andar sin necesidad de usar mascaras dado que nosotras no renunciamos a nuestra femineidad" dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa.

Goku se quedo impresionado por todo lo que les había contado Kyoko pero mas al escuchar el duro entrenamiento que tuvo que pasar "Kyoko" para convertirse en una Santia mirando a Kyoko con mucha emoción pero algo confundido a la vez sin saber quien era Athena o que era esa Mitología Griega.

Shoko miraba con estrellitas en sus ojos mirando a su hermana, admirándola con mucho emoción por todo lo que tuvo que pasar su hermana en estos 5 años.

Entonces durante 5 años ¿Estuviste entrenando para convertirte en una Saintia?. Esa técnica que utilizaste fue tan rápida !Me sorprendí mucho porque no pude ver nada de nada dijo Shoko.

Sabes nosotros los santos, podemos obtener un poder sobrehumano cuando hacemos estallar nuestro "Cosmo" dijo Kyoko.

¿Cosmo? Preguntaron en unísono Goku y Shoko confundidos al no saber lo que significa "Cosmo".

Es el universo que existe dentro de tu cuerpo, la fuente de poder de toda forma de vida, puede que suene un poco complicado pero el poder de las personas tienen un potencial enorme dijo Kyoko.

Cosmo, es algo parecido al ki comento Goku, llamando la atención de Kyoko y de Shoko.

¿Que es el Ki Goku-san? Pregunto Kyoko con gran interés.

El ki es la energía interior o Vital de cada ser vivo y cualquiera puede dominar el ki de mejor o menor manera, Por lo general, mientras más energía se concentre, más tiempo requerirá el usuario para materializarlo, Cuando un luchador incrementa su Ki, es capaz de obtener una mayor fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y es capaz de aumentar el poder de sus ataques para causar mayor daño a sus oponentes. «Creo que era de esta manera como se explicaba» pensaba Goku recordando las clases de Whis.

Ya veo Goku-san el ki es algo interesante, y dígame sobre usted Goku-san dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa.

Esperemos que regresen las demás chicas para poder contarle mi historia dijo Goku sonriendo.

Esta bien Goku-san, por cierto me llamo Kyoko soy una de las Guardaespaldas de la señorita Athena y la chica que esta a mi lado es mi hermana menor "Shoko" lo decía Kyoko con calidez.

Mucho Gusto, Kyoko-chan, Shoko-chan, por cierto Kyoko-chan tengo hambre dijo Goku triste.

La señorita Athena, con Mii esta encargándose de la comida en este preciso momento comento Kyoko un poco ruborizada por el honorifico que Goku le había dado siendo un honorifico tan cariñoso.

En la cocina

Athena y Mii cocinaban un banquete para el invitado inesperado preparando mucha comida al no saber como comía el Saiyan, pero en cada momento las chicas no dejaban de pensar en el Azabache.

¿Señorita Athena que piensa de Goku-san? Pregunto Mii con mucha curiosidad en sus palabras queriendo escuchar la repuesta de su Diosa.

En el poco tiempo que lo llevo conociendo Mii-san puedo decirte que es un hombre que se puede confiar no se pero algo me dice que puedo poner toda mi confianza en el, es un sentimiento extraño lo decía Athena con una sonrisa.

Ya veo señorita Athena, yo pienso algo igual, algo me dice que puedo poner mi confianza en Goku-san comento Mii.

Por cierto Mii-san, ya han terminado de lidiar con la confusión que se dio en la escuela Dijo Athena.

Si señorita Athena, también recibimos una comunicación de que Katya llegara muy pronto dijo Mii.

"Gracias Mii" agradeció Athena sonriendo, mirando por una ventana que daba vista al oscuro cielo de la noche.

Como supuse, ese es el cometa Repulse, una estrella siniestra que se dice es capaz de despertar el alma de la diosa de la discordia, "Eris" comento Athena preocupada mirando el cielo teniendo su vista en el cometa.

Se esta acercando a este lugar, eso quiere decir ¿Que el poder de Eris aumenta? Pregunto Mii.

Si, al fin comprendo la situación sus subordinadas se han movilizado para obtener un "Yorishiro" que permita su resurrección, si no me equivoco este cometa estará mas próximo a la tierra entre mas tarde, esta noche o mañana debemos proteger a Shoko-san a cualquier costo durante este tiempo ¿Me has entendido? Mii-San Ordeno Athena.

Como ordene señorita Athena, protegeré a la hermana de Kyoko a toda costa dijo Mii con determinación.

Al fin esta por comenzar. Abuelo dame fuerza

Momentos después

Athena, Mii salieron con una gran banquete, poniéndolo en la Mesa alegrando al Saiyan y Shoko al ver toda la comida.

Lamentamos haber tardado tanto con la comida dijo Mii sonriendo, Goku miraba con mucha impaciencia la comida.

Pero si eres tu... dijo Shoko mirando con sorpresa a Mii, recordando a la chica que antes la había golpeado cuando quería ver a Saori.

Vaya, ¿Hay algo malo conmigo? Ahora que lo dices, creo que fui muy grosera contigo en la escuela, nunca pensé que alguien como tú sería la hermana menor de Kyoko comento Mii con una sonrisa.

¿Como se llaman? Pregunto Goku curioso por saber los nombre de las dos chicas pero mas de Saori, Goku noto el ki divino que emanaba Saori de su cuerpo.

Perdone mis modales Goku-san, yo soy Mii de Dolphin, se presento la susodicha con una sonrisa, Ahora Goku tenia su mirada en Athena.

Me llamo Saori Kido, Pero tambien soy la rencarnación de la diosa Athena, es decir soy una diosa dijo Athena, Dejando sorprendido a Goku porque Saori sea una Diosa.

!!Entonces tienes un planeta al igual que el señor Bill en alguna parte del universo!! Dijo Goku emocionada.

Las chicas se sorprendieron que Goku no se asustara o se sorprendiera por la noticia, pero tenían una duda quien era Bills.

¿Goku-san quien es el señor Bills y porque el tiene un planeta en el universo? Pregunto Mii con mucha curiosidad de saber quien era el señor Bills y porque Goku-san dijo que tenia un planeta en el universo.

El señor Bills es el dios de la destrucción del séptimo universo es la Deidad mas importante de todo el universo dijo Goku con una sonrisa, dejando a las chicas sorprendidas.

!!Dios de la destrucción!! Dijo Shoko con miedo, algo le decía muy dentro suyo que con estos sujetos no se podía jugar.

Es la primera vez que escucho hablar de este dios, ¿Dime Goku-san que tan fuerte Es? Pregunto Athena con curiosidad.

Mmm.. Solo con un toque de sus dedos podrían hacer desaparecer un planeta entero, no quedando nada del planeta es decir, el Señor Bills lo destruye a nivel molecular no quedando nada de dicho planeta dijo Goku sonriendo, sin saber que asusto mas a las chicas.

¿Y tu lo conoces Goku-san? Pregunto Kyoko con miedo, no queriendo seguir escuchando del supuesto dios de la destrucción.

Si lo conocí hace años Kyoko-chan, los dos tuvimos una batalla que casi lleva la destrucción del mismo universo aunque el solo jugo conmigo, diría que el señor Bills es un gran árbol de unos 85 o 90 metros de altura y yo un simple árbol de unos 2 metros de altura pero eso fue hace años dijo Goku, mientras tenia su mano en la barbilla.

Las chicas ya no dijeron nada, estando en Shock "tan fuerte era Bills" ¿Quien era Goku? Porque nunca escucharon hablar de este dios a escala universal, pero una valiente siguió preguntando.

Goku-san este dios que tipo de cargo tiene, por ejemplo la señorita Athena es la diosa de la Guerra, ella protege la tierra de futuras amenaza que perturbe la paz Dijo Mii.

Los dioses de la Destrucción o "Hakai-shin" es el título otorgado a los seres de un poder excepcional, capaces de destruir la vida o los planetas en los Universos, Pero también Existen Dioses de la creación quienes crean vida en todo el universo, con el fin de mantener el equilibrio de sus universos, Pero mas arriba de ellos se encuentra "El Rey Del Todo" y el Sumo sacerdote "Daischinkan-Sama" en total son 12 dioses de la destrucción, pero también cada uno tiene a un Ángel Guardián es decir a un Ayudante que estara con el toda la eternidad sirviéndole, siendo también su Maestro dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Las chicas se quedaron calladas como era posible que seres solo con su mera presencia causen tanto miedo, pero eso no era todo como seria posible destruir un planeta así de fácil, porque seres tan poderosos tenían maestros pero lo peor fue cuando escucharon de las máximas Deidades, las chicas ya no pudieron con mas información.

Chicas? Llamo Goku a las susodichas, pero las chicas no le respondieron estaban traumatizadas por toda la información que habían escuchado.

Creo que no debí contarles sobre los dioses de mi mundo pensaba Goku con una sonrisa, nerviosa, observando como las chicas estaban con las Miradas perdidas.

Momentos Después.

Las chicas habían salido de su inmensa impresión mirando al Saiyan con una expresión seria sin creerle nada de lo que había dicho "Antes" pero tenían una corazonada que todo lo que les había dicho era verdad "Dejando la historia del Saiyan con la Duda".

Goku no aguantado mas el hambre empezó a comer como si no hubiera un mañana dejando a las chicas sorprendida a mas no poder como era posible comer tanto y no engordar pero lo peor de todo, Goku comía de manera salvaje.

Shoko dejo de comer, dejando caer su tenedor en el suelo, mirando al Saiyan con sorpresa, «Como puede comer tanto y no engorda» pero no era la única sorprendida las chicas miraban al saiyan sorprendida.

«Tendré que enseñarle modales no puedo permitir que siga comiendo de esta manera» pensaba Mii.

Mii-san, ¿Tú también seguiste el mismo entrenamiento que mi hermana? Pregunto Shoko.

Si, así es respondió Mii con naturalidad.

!!Que rico estuvo deliciosa la comida!! comento Goku.

Ya termino Goku-san me sorprende que pueda comer bastante y no engordar dijo Athena.

Mi metabolismo es mas acelerado que los de los humanos normales, y por cierto Saori-chan ¿Quien preparo la comida? Pregunto Goku.

Saori estaba muy sonrojada por como Goku la habia llamado con el honórifico "Chan" de esa manera cariñosa.

Mii-san, la preparo yo solo ayude un poco en los preparativos respondió Athena un poco sonrojada.

Pero igualmente ayudaste Saori-chan y Mii-chan tu comida es deliciosa serás una gran esposa en algún futuro dijo Goku.

Mii se ruborizo por la palabra esposa mientras jugaba con sus dedo de manera cómica.

La comida la preparé especialmente para ti, Pero también para pedirle disculpa a Shoko-san por haberle faltado el respeto previamente dijo Mii con un sonrojo notorio.

Entonces, ¿los Santos también entrenan para cocinar? Pregunto Shoko con una sonrisa.

Shoko, Nosotras somos Santias, somos un poco diferentes a los santos comunes lo decía Mii sonriendo, dejando a Shoko confundida por no saber la diferencia.

Eh? Son diferentes, ahora que lo dices mi hermana Kyoko es una Saintia o al menos eso dijo lo decía Shoko confundida.

En realidad los santos que protegen a la señorita Athena son hombres, si una mujer desea convertirse en un santo, debe descartar su feminidad tal y como lo indica la ley, sin embargo cuando una diosa virgen como la señorita Athena renace, solos a las mujeres se les permite acercarse y cuidar de su cuerpo, Algunas chicas son excluidas del resto de los santos para que se encarguen de realizar esta tarea solo "chicas" puras y con grandes cualidades califican para ello, Son santos especiales consideradas doncellas dentro del circulo personal de la señorita Athena "ESO ES UNA SANTIA" Dijo Mii, terminado de relatar lo que significa ser una Saintia mirando como Shoko no le presto atención y a un Goku que no entendió nada bueno solo un poco.

Perdón te deje de escuchar a la mitad, tu historia estaba muy larga y a todo esto ¿Cuando me puedo ir a mi casa? Dijo Shoko.

En realidad Goku-san y tu Shoko-san pasaran la noche aquí lo decía Mii de manera seria.

No quiero ser una molestia Mii-chan declaro Goku, no queriendo molestar mas a sus nuevas amigas.

No te preocupes Goku-san no será ninguna molestia su presencia en la mansión. Es mas le agrada a la señorita Athena dijo Mii con una sonrisa mirando a la mencionada que estaba con un pequeño tinte en sus mejillas.

Hermana esta bien que me quede en la mansión de la señorita Athena dijo Shoko, mientras miraba a su hermana pero de un momento a otro una raíz salió del hombro de Shoko creciendo de manera rápida.

¡¡Al suelo!! Exclamo Mii, saltando en donde se encontraba Shoko Ayudándola para que la driade no le ataque.

Goku se coloco adelante de Athena para protegerla de cualquier ataque que venga hacia ella, mientras las chicas se posicionaron en posición de combate.

¡¡Aun había una semilla pegada en ti fui descuidada!! Exclamo Mii con frustración, mirando a las driades que salieron de la semilla.

Fufuu, Esta vez no escaparas lo decía las driades.

Geh.. ¿¡Porque hay tantas!? Pregunto Shoko incrédula, por la cantidad de driades presente en la habitación.

!!Oye tu retrocede!! Exclamo Mii preocupada, ordenándole a Shoko que retrocediera, pero Shoko no la escucho.

¡¡Debo protegerte!! Exclamo Mii preocupada por la seguridad de Shoko.

Hermana no hagas nada te voy a proteger no importa que tenga que sacrificar mi vida en el proceso dijo Kyoko, colocándose adelante de Shoko protegiendola de los Ataques de las driade.

Mii Acabo con las ultimas driade fácilmente, pero la líder hace acto de presencia atacando en la dirección de Athena pero Goku intercepta dicho Ataque con su mano, Pero Ate sonrió maliciosamente al reconocer el extraño Cosmo que emanaba de Goku.

Tu eres el dueño del extraño Cosmo o mejor dicho de la extraña presión que sacudió el mundo, ¿Dime porque no vienes conmigo y formamos una Alianza? Le pregunto Ate al saiyan.

Nunca estaría del lado de la maldad, vete no eres oponente para mi dijo Goku serio, dejando molesta a Ate por la negativa respuesta de Goku.

Entonces no me sirves para nada humano, Tengo que ir por el recipiente de mi madre dijo Ate sonriendo malvadamente, atacando al Saiyan a una gran velocidad, pero Goku esquivo el ataque de Ate apareciendo adelante de ella, propinándole un golpe con su puño en la cara.

Ate enojada por el golpe se lanzo contra el saiyan, mandándole múltiples ataques de ramas que Goku esquivaba con algo de dificultad dichos ataque, las chicas miraran la batalla con sorpresa, pero Mii salió de su sorpresa acercándose ayudar al Azabache.

¡¡Goku-san!! Dijo Mii acercándose a la batalla, pero ante de acercarse un poco mas "Ate" le mando un ataque que Mii no pudo divisar, el ataque fue con toda potencia que Mii fue lanzada contra la pared quedando incrustada con algunos moretones y su armadura un poco desquebrajada.

¡¡Mii-chan!! Lo decía Goku preocupada por su Amiga, yendo a socorrerla dejando de atacar a la Driade "Ate".

Ate sonrió malvadamente, mirando a una asustada Shoko que la mencionada estaba sentado por el miedo.

Fufufu, Tu cuerpo joven y saludable es perfecto sin duda nuestra madre estaría complacida dijo Ate.

No dejare que te lleves a mi hermana primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi dijo Kyoko.

Vete niña no te quiero matar, pero pensándolo bien tu lastimaste a mis lindas hermanitas dijo Ate mirando con odio a la portadora de Equuleus.

Con Goku y Mii

"Goku-san" protege a Shoko-san la driade la quiere a ella, no te preocupes por mi estare bien dijo Mii débilmente.

¿Mii-chan? Esta bien pero ten cuidado tu cuerpo esta lastimado dijo Goku, mirando en la dirección de Ate estando un poco enojado con la driade.

Con Kyoko

¿Como sabrá la sangre humana? Dijo Ate con una sonrisa, mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios.

No te acerques a mi hermana, ¡¡Equuleus Ryuu sei ken!! Exclamo Kyoko, concentrando todo su Cosmo al máximo en su puño derecho mandando varios golpe a una gran velocidad teniendo la apariencia de meteoros fugases.

Ate esquivo el ataque de Kyoko con gran facilidad para luego propinarle un golpe en su estomago, estrellándola contra la pared.

¡¡Hermana!! Exclamo Shoko con lagrimas en sus ojos «Porque tenia que ser de esta manera aun cuando todos están arriesgando sus vidas en la batalla, porque soy la única que esta parada sin hacer nada, yo quería ser tan fuerte como mi hermana, quería poder luchar a su lado» Shoko miraba con lagrimas en la dirección en donde había caído su hermana.

Jajajajaj Esa fe estúpida fue tu error y también la causo de tu destrucción ¿No es así Athena? Cantas acerca de la paz pero te rodea de seres humanos que solo gustan de pelear, Diosa estúpida dijo Ate mirando como la diosa Athena protegía a la inofensiva de Shoko.

Soy tan débil, porque el destino lo puso de esta manera, Quiero ser fuerte quiero luchar al lado de mi hermana, Comento Kyoko en voz baja mientras lloraba por lo inútil que era en este momento.

Creí que Athena residía en el "Santuario" nunca pensé encontrarte es un lugar tan lejano como este comento Ate sonriendo.

¿Quien eres tu? Pregunto Athena con voz de mando mirando a la driade con una mirada seria.

Soy una sirvienta de nuestra gran madre nuestra señora "Eris", Soy la driade que gobierna la destrucción soy Ate dijo Ate presentándose ante la diosa Athena.

"Ate" Sé que lo estas tramando, he venido a prevenir la resurrección de Eris dijo Athena.

Fufufu, en este caso no estará de mas probar un poco del poder de !!Athena la diosa de la guerra sangrienta!! Dijo Ate sonriendo malvadamente, haciendo presión con su Cosmo en la barrera de Athena.

Jaja.. Escucha como chilla ese cuerpo criado en la calidez del mundo humano ¿¡Crees poder resistir!? Dijo Ate con una sonrisa, mientras hacia presión con su Cosmo estando Athena luchando para no dejarse vencer por la driade "Ate".

Athena y Ate desprendía sus Cosmo teniendo una lucha por la supremacía estando por algunos segundos de esta manera, Pero Athena pierde al final por su inexperiencia y poco control del cosmos, derrotándola Ate con mucha facilidad.

Jajajaja lo sabia, Athena dentro de ti aun hay duda y temor por la batalla, el mundo humano te ha llenado con esa debilidad llamada sentimientos y te ha rebajado al nivel de una semidiosa,

Fufufu siendo así, no hay porque esperar la resurrección de mi señora Eris, ya que mi poder ha aumentado ¿No podría yo Ate, la que se encargue de mandarlas al olvido con mis propias manos lo decía Ate de manera arrogante.

Pero Aun así, aun así yo !!No voy a darme por vencida!! Afirmo Athena con gran determinación.

Te enfrentas a una batalla que no puedes ganar, eres la diosa indicada para estos humano que repiten esa misma estupidez, si eso es lo que quieres !!Entonces aquí y ahora te hare desaparecer de una vez por todas!! Dijo Ate, queriendo eliminar Athena de una vez por todas pero Goku sin previo aviso le conecto un fuerte golpe, Ate por el fuerte golpe se estrello contra un árbol estando aturdida y enojada al máximo por el golpe.

!!Como te atreves maldito humano a lastimar mi bello rostro!! ¡¡Ahora morirás por tu estupidez!! Exclamo Ate enojada.

Ate a toda velocidad le conecto un fuerte golpe al saiyan en el estomago que Goku no pudo divisar por la tremenda velocidad de "Ate" para después tomarlo de las piernas con sus lianas para comenzar azotarlo contra el suelo, Goku de un rápido movimiento se soltó de las envolturas de las lianas aumentando su ki al máximo en estado base sorprendiendo a las chicas por el inmenso Cosmo que desprendió Goku.

¿Su Cosmo es inmenso? Jajajaja dame, mas, mas ¡¡mas!! poder humano tu solo me harás mas fuerte Exclamo Ate de manera demente.

Goku a una velocidad casi igual a la de la luz, le conecto varios golpe en la cara y en el torso a Ate, recibiendo Ate los golpe cubriéndose con sus antebrazos con dificultad, Goku no la de jaba recuperar la compostura.

Con las chicas

Las chicas miraban en Shock la batalla, no pudiendo ayudar al azabache por ser débil, Pero sin previo aviso apareció la Cloth de Sagitarios, dicha armadura hace reflejar el espíritu del santo Aiolos de Sagitarios.

Goku y Ate dejaron de pelear al sentir el Cosmo/Ki tan terriblemente poderoso mirando en la dirección de Athena.

¡¡Esa es la armadura de un santo de oro aquellos que se dicen que son los mas poderosos de entre los santos!! ¿!Acaso significa que hay un santo de oro aquí¡? Se pregunta Ate, ya la tenia difícil con el saiyan y un santo de oro seria su derrota.

Ate, Es verdad que aun no he despertado por completo pero !!Por todos los Santos que están arriesgando sus vidas por mi de ninguna manera que me derrotes!! Goku-san por favor hágase a un lado derrotare al ser malvado en este preciso momento dijo Athena con una expresión seria.

Goku asintió con su cabeza haciéndose a un lado estando a unos metros de distancia, dejando a Ate en medio del campo de batalla, Athena sin perder tiempo le lanzo el ataque con el Cosmo de sagitario yendo directo en la dirección de la diadre que gobierna la destrucción "Ate".

Tu espíritu maligno ¡Desaparece! Exclamo Athena.

EL ataque le dio de lleno a la driade dejando lastimada pero no derrotada estando a punto de morir, Pero Ate desesperada puesto que su muerte es inminente, controla los arboles para que estos atrapen a Shoko, liberando la Manzana Dorada la cual induce a Shoko, en un profundo trance mientras libera el alma de Eris que posee forma de una serpiente alada, justo cuando esta va entrar en el cuerpo de Shoko, pero su hermana Kyoko se interpone.

Espacio Mental de Shoko

Shoko se encontraba en un profundo sueño, "la manzana dorada" había sido introducida dentro de ella pero su hermana Kyoko había intervenido cambiando el cruel destino de ella.

No puedo ver nada, Estoy en total oscuridad ¿Donde estoy? "Esas son" lo decía Shoko con sus ojos medio abiertos, mirándose a ella cuando era solo una niña estando al lado de su hermana mayor.

Shoko ¡Espera! Dijo Kyoko, queriendo detener a su hermana.

!No quiero! ¡¡Eres una tonta hermana!! A ti no te importo para nada dijo Shoko enojada con su hermana por no jugar con ella.

!!Te equivocas Shoko¡¡ Shoko Exclamo Kyoko preocupada, queriéndole explicar todo a su hermana.

Mi hermana y yo ¿de niñas? Dijo Kyoko mirando a su yo de pequeña llorando en la sombra de un árbol, para luego acercarse una abuela con capucha negra.

Vaya, vaya ¿pero que te pasa? Si algo te ha hecho llorar, puede contármelo a mi pregunto la abuela.

Mi hermana mayor no quiere jugar conmigo, prometió que jugaríamos el domingo pero luego dijo que tenía algo mas importante que hacer dijo Shoko, mientras lloraba.

Entiendo pobrecita, a lo mejor es porque tu hermana mayor te odia dijo la abuela, mirando a la triste niña que estaba llorando.

Claro que no dijo Shoko defendiendo a su hermana mayor, aunque Kyoko no quería jugar con ella no significaba que la odiara.

Jiji.. Pues no parece que me equivoque, Mira comete esto hará que te olvides de todo y te sentirás mejor lo decía la Abuela mientras estiraba su mano teniendo una manzana dorada.

Shoko convencida de lo que le había dicho la abuela estaba acercándose a la manzana para tomarla pero una voz conocida para ella la detuvo siendo la responsable Kyoko.

!!No lo hagas Shoko!! Exclamo Kyoko, llamando la atención de su hermana que miro otra vez la manzana pero esta tenia un estado terrible estando podrida con una serpiente alrededor de dicha manzana.

Maldita ¿Como pudo entrar a este lugar el Edén de la oscuridad comento la abuela mirando a la intrusa siendo esta "Kyoko".

¡¡Vamos a casa Shoko!! Exclamo Kyoko tomando de la mano a su hermana, sacándola del lugar pero la abuela sonrió malvadamente.

Jiji... ¿Quieren escapar? Comento la abuela mirando como las niñas escapaban, la abuela mando un ataque de lianas atrapando en el acto a Kyoko.

Kyoko ante que las lianas atrapasen a su hermana ella se interpuso en el camino, quedando atrapada en las lianas que la misma abuela manipulaba.

¿Este es el sueño que siempre tenía?

¡¡Shoko vete de aquí!!, !!Rápido!! Ordeno Kyoko preocupada por el bienestar de su hermana, Shoko asintió corriendo lejos de la anciana pero la abuela la seguía con las lianas que ellas misma controlaba, Pero un fuerte resplandor se hace presente en el lugar.

Momentos Después

¡¡Shoko abre los ojos!! Lo decía Shoko preocupada, mirando a su hermana que estaba tendida en el suelo pero de un momento a otro un caballero de oro hace acto de presencia.

Sólo se desmallo por la impresión

Tú ¿Quien eres Tu? Pregunto Kyoko nerviosa mirando al cabello de oro portador de Scorpion.

Soy un santo de Athena, Milo de Scorpion, presentí la reencarnación de la diosa maligna "Eris" y vine aquí a detenerla comento Milo de Scorpion.

¿¡Que acabas de decir¡? Pregunto Kyoko.

«Hermanas» Tal parece que nacieron bajo la estrella de un cruel destino, Podría acabar con el origen de todo esto justo ahora amenazo Milo de Scorpion mirando intensamente a la dos hermana, asustando a Kyoko que se aferro mas a su hermana, al saber que el caballero de oro las quería atacar pero fue algo que nunca sucedió "Milo" siguió hablando.

Jum ¿irán en contra de su destino o sucumbirán ante el? Todo depende de como quieran llevar sus vidas, puede que esto vuelva a suceder en un futuro no muy distante, si estas decidida a enfrentarte al destino, Entonces hazte fuerte, Haz arder el fuego de tu vida y pelea con todo tu poder, después de todo los humanos tienen el poder para cambiar el destino expreso Milo de Scorpion, desapareciendo lentamente del lugar, dejando pensativa a Shoko.

Uno de estos días ¿volverán a atacarla? No lo permitiré, Santo un guerrero con el poder de cambiar el destino comentaba Kyoko mirando en la dirección por donde se había ido el santo de Athena.

Hermana, vamos a seguir jugando lo decía Shoko inconscientemente

Shoko, Seré mas fuerte, me hare fuerte para poder protegerte, voy a cambiar el destino de nosotras dos.

Volviendo a la realidad

Shoko, me alegro haber llegado a tiempo, otra vez estaremos juntas dijo Kyoko despidiéndose de su hermana con una sonrisa para segundos después, la serpiente alada se induzca dentro del cuerpo de Kyoko, sorprendiendo a Ate por ver como su señora cambio de Yorishiro,

¡¿Como!? El Yorishiro cambio de receptor, ya entiendo tu eres la de aquella vez, aquella cuya estrella esta alineada con la de la señora Eris ¡¡CUYO CUERPO CONTIENE UN ALMA CON UNA GRAN FUERZA VITAL!! Exclamo Ate reconociendo a Kyoko la estrella que estaba atada al cruel destino de Shoko.

Goku miraba todo lo acontecido con incredulidad queriendo ir a ayudar a Kyoko pero fue detenido por la Diosa Athena y una preocupada Mii tomándolo del brazo.

Jajaja la señora Eris al fin ha elegido un huésped, !!Observen las flores maligna cantan una canción de regocijo!! Ahora una vez mas ¡¡Una era de conflictos cubierta por la esencia de la sangre ha llegado Exclamo Ate, observando como el alma de su señora Eris se había fusionado con el alma de Kyoko, ya que Kyoko también había nacido como posible recipiente de la diosa de la discordia, al ocurrir esto el Cosmos de la diosa Eris se libera, por lo que Ate gritaba de alegría, mientras desaparece con su diosa frente de todos.

Desapareció entre la noche, como una estrella creada por un cometa, teñido el cielo nocturno de un rojo profundo como si se tratase de la mezcla de la sangre y oscuridad, esa fue la señal de la resurrección de la diosa maligna y un presagio de los combates sangrientos que se avecinarían.

Goku, Saori y Mii se acercaron a una triste Shoko por la partida de su hermana, Goku estaba frustrado si no se hubiera confiado la hubiera eliminado desde el principio siempre su maestro Whis se lo había dicho que por su Confianza en batalla la pasaría mal.

¿Shoko-chan te encuentras bien? tranquila recuperemos a Shoko, no te preocupes dijo Goku triste por ver como una de sus amigas se había ido por la causa de su confianza.

Estoy segura que Goku traerá de Vuelta a Kyoko-san, aún no ha sido poseída por completa, te aseguro que la traeremos de vuelta, puede que tome un poco de tiempo, pero por favor espera dijo Athena triste por la partida de su amiga "Kyoko".

No quiero una promesa como esa en su lugar ¿Podría cumplir mi petición? Saori kido Pregunto Shoko con tristeza, mientras se encontraba llorando.

Hare todo lo que pueda.

Yo quiero tener el mismo entrenamiento que mi hermana esta vez seré yo quien salve a mi hermana, Yo me convertiré en un Santo dijo Shoko con determinación.

Sorprendiendo a Saori por la rapentina petición de Shoko, mientras Goku se encontraba mirando el oscuro cielo pensando que cambio traerá en este nuevo mundo.

Fin del capitulo

Bueno eso es todo no olviden dejar sus sugerencia o cualquier duda que tengan


	3. Capitulo 2

**_Hola gente aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de la teoria._** ** _Antes de empezar con el fic: Goku portara una armadura de oro sera la de sagitario y tambien podra controlar el Cosmo_**

 ** _Goku y las Saintias capitulo: 2_**

Después de los sucesos ocurridos en la mansión kido, Shoko es enviada a entrenar a la cordillera Togakushi, para así poder obtener la Cloth de caballo menor, pero no se encontraba sola estaba al lado de goku.

Ellos se dirigían rumbo hacia la cordillera Togakushi para así poder entrenar duramente, yendo en una limosina siendo acompañados por Mii de Delphinus.

— "Entonces en ese lugar se puede entrenar para ser un santo" — cuestiono Shoko observando directamente a Mii al mismo tiempo que comía una bola de arroz.

— "Si, hay muchas personas alrededor del mundo que dominan las habilidades para convertirse en santos, Japón no es la excepción, por cierto Goku-san ¿Porque razón quiso acompañar a Shoko-san a la cordillera Togakushi?" — Pregunto Mii mirando al saiyajin con una linda sonrisa.

— "Quiero aprender todo sobre el Cosmo me pareció interesante dicha energía y a mi me gusta aprender nuevas habilidades"— dijo Goku alegre por aprender otro tipo de energía la emoción se le notaba en la mirada, al mismo tiempo al igual que Shoko se encontraba comiendo algunas bolas de arroz cortesía de la gran diosa Athena.

— "Valla manera de comer tendré que enseñarles buenos modales, no puedo dejar que ande por ahí comiendo de esa manera tan brutal, pero por alguna razón no me molesta"— pensaba Mii con alegría, cada vez ella le agrada mas Goku, luego poso su mirada en Shoko pero la observo con algo de molestia por no tener dignidad como señorita no era una digna manera de comer.

Shoko se encontraba comiendo su bola de arroz normalmente pero al mismo tiempo lo hacia despistadamente ensuciándose su boca, Mii negó con la cabeza no era el comportamiento adecuado para una futura Saintia de Athena.

— "Shoko-san, tienes arroz en la cara"— lo decía Mii indicándole el pequeño arroz de su cara, Shoko un poco confundida se toco su cara notando que Mii tenia razón, limpiándose con su mano, pero cometió otro pequeño error a la hora de limpiarse su cara, con la misma bola de arroz casi ensucia sus piernas.

— "¡Ahora ten cuidado de no mancharte las piernas! Enserio tal vez no necesite decirte esto pero si quieres portar la armadura de Kyoko vas a necesitar un poco mas de dignidad como señorita"— declaro Mii enojada con Shoko, mientras Goku no dejaba de comer sus queridas bola de arroz observando como las chicas discutían cosas de mujeres.

— "¡No tenias que decir algo tan grosero!"— dijo Shoko enojada con la Saintia por haberle dicho que no tenia dignidad como señorita le habia dolido bastante las dolorosas palabras de Mii.

— "En fin... ¿Como harás para calificar como una Santia?"— pregunto Mii de forma serena, alertando a Shoko por lo de calificar como una Santia.

— "Que espera ¿Me estas diciendo que? ¡¡EN ESTE ENTRENAMIENTO VOY A TENER QUE ESTUDIAR!!"— exclamo Shoko sorprendida.

— "Claro para que puedas ser considerada una Santia debes recibir una educación especial como a nosotras"— Lo decía Mii con mucho orgullo en sus palabras refiriéndose a ella. —No es como si tuvieras mas opción que hacerlo, además lo que menos tenemos es tiempo, Por ahora debes aprender a luchar como un santo tan pronto como sea posible, la señorita Saori te doy una oportunidad muy especial.

Shoko se encontraba pensando por todo lo que habia pasado anteriormente, meditando las palabras de Mii las palabras la dejo pensativa.

— "Saori es la reencarnación de Athena la diosa de la guerra quien protege a la tierra de los seres maligno, los protectores de Athena son los santos aquellos que portan armadura de las constelaciones y pelean usando sus cuerpo como armas desde aquel día que ataco Ate he vivido en un mundo que no sabia que existía"— pensaba Shoko seriamente meditando todo lo ocurrido, al mismo tiempo tocaba su collar con fuerza para despues de algunos momentos preguntarle algo a Mii de Delphinus.

— "Eso del "Yorishiro de Eris" ¿Porque tuve que ser yo?"— se cuestiono Shoko con mucha tristeza, sin saber que su destino fue elegido por la voluntad de los dioses.

Goku dejo de comer sus bola de arroz por algunos momento observando como Shoko se encontraba triste por lo del Yorishiro, el saiyajin con una cálida sonrisa como era muy habitual en el, le acaricio la cabeza a Shoko para luego comenzar a despeinarla.

— "¿Que pasa Goku-san ¿Porque me despeina?"— cuestiono Shoko un poco apenada por el repentino acto del saiyan.

— "No te preocupes Shoko-chan recuperaremos a tu hermana, aunque no se que exactamente significa Yorishiro pero te diré algo Shoko-chan el destino es algo que las personas puede cambiar fácilmente"— expreso Goku con una gran sonrisa alegrando a Shoko por las palabras de aliento del Saiyajin.

— "Tiene razón Goku-san el destino es algo que las persona puede cambiar no me importa que haya nacido en una estrella maldita cambiare mi destino junto con el de mi hermana"— grito Shoko con gran determinación teniendo una pequeña esperanza de recuperar a su querida hermana Kyoko de las garras de la diosa de la discordia.

Mii observaba todo lo acontecido con una sonrisa en su bello rostro — "Goku-san tal vez podremos cambiar el destino de Kyoko"— Pensaba Mii riendo un poco siguiendo mirando como Goku y Shoko hablaban animadamente.

 ** _Momentos despues._**

Los chicos habian llegado a su destino la cordillera Togakushi, El saiyajin estaba emocionado esperando con ansias su nuevo entrenamiento.

— "Gracias por todo Mii-chan eres una gran amiga ahora podre entrenar ¡Quiere dominar el Cosmo!" — dijo Goku con mucha entusiasmo apretando su puño de la emoción

— "Bueno Goku-san esfuérzate en tu entrenamiento pero te seré sincera el Cosmo no es nada fácil de dominar tienes que separar los átomos que conformar la metería produciendo un poder extraordinario"— dijo Mii con una sonrisa explicándole un leve concepto sobre el Cosmo, al mismo tiempo que le enseñaba el Cosmo.

Goku presto mucha atención observando como Mii separaba los átomo de una piedra, — "Se parece un poco a la energía de la destrucción pero a menor escala por mucho" — pensaba Goku observando como la piedra quedo en pedacitos.

— "Entiendo Mi-chan, me esforzare al máximo para controlar el Cosmo"— dijo Goku.

— "Bien Goku-san espero que puedas controlar el Cosmo a la perfección... Shoko-san al menos debes ser capaz de realizar eso si quiere ser reconocida como un santo, la gente que vive en estos bosque es entrenada de tal manera que algunos han podido superar a varios santos en el pasado, un entrenamiento así puede que sea inimaginable, pues la muerte será tu compañera cada día" —dijo Mii explicando todo acerca de la cordillera Togakushi.

Shoko agradeció por el consejo de Mii pero seguirá hasta el final, su deseo de salvar a su hermana la ayudaba a continuar.

— "Gracias por todo Mii-chan"— agradeció el saiyajin con una gran sonrisa, Mii le sonrió de la misma manera mirando seria en la dirección de Shoko.

— "Si...quieres volver ahora es el momento"— cuestiono Mii, pero Shoko negó con su cabeza seguirá hasta el final.

— "Gracias por el consejo Mii, pero de todas forma iré salvare a mi hermana con mis propias fuerza"— dijo Shoko con serenidad, Goku le sonrió a Shoko le gustaba la determinación de la chica.

— "Ya veo en ese caso, por ultimo te daré un mensaje de la señorita Saori. Cumple con éxito tu tarea y asegúrate de volver a salvo eso dijo la señorita Athena"— dijo Mii seriamente recordando las palabras de su diosa.

— "No tenia que decirme algo tan obvio como eso"— dijo Shoko.

— "Entonces que le vaya bien a los dos"— dijo Mii sonriendo despidiendo a los chicos pero antes que el saiyajin se marchara lo llamo, — "Goku-san espere un momento.

— "¿Que ocurre Mii-chan?"— Pregunto Goku de manera animada.

— "Ten Goku-san te hice este Bento con mucho cariño"— dijo Mii de forma apenada diciendo lo ultimo en voz baja, entregándole un gran Bento al saiyajin, para luego irse del lugar sin decir nada.

— "jejeje a veces no entiendo a las mujeres, bueno no importa disfrutare del Bento que Mii-chan me preparo"— dijo Goku mientras comenzaba a seguir a una confundida Shoko.

\- "Goku-san a veces Mii-san puede ser una persona un poco duro de tratar pero en realidad es una persona muy agradable"- dijo Shoko sonriendo observando como su compañero no dejaba de ver el Bento.

\- "Que clase de comida me habrá preparado Mii-chan"- Pensaba Goku con una sonrisa por el reciente regalo de su amiga Mii al mismo tiempo que lo guardaba en una bolsita.

\- "jejeje Goku-san parece que le ha gustado el regalo de Mii-san"- declaró Shoko de forma nerviosa recordando como en los últimos días Mii-san pasaba mas tiempo con el saiyajin.

Goku salió de sus pensamiento observando a Shoko. - "Lo siento decías algo"- dijo Goku apenado por no prestar atención.

\- "No te preocupes Goku-san no fue nada importante, pero me pregunto como será esa gente tan poderosa, ojala le hubiera preguntado mas sobre ellos a Mii-san"- dijo Shoko suspirando, mientras estaba un poco cansada por el peso de la armadura de Equuleus.

Goku se dio cuenta del cansancio de su amiga Shoko, recordando el saiyan como Athena le habia ordenado llevar la armadura con ella.

 ** _Flash back_**

\- "Estas seguro Goku-san de querer acompañar a Shoko-san"- dijo Mii sorprendida por la palabras de su amigo Goku, estando al lado de su diosa Athena.

Goku asintió con su cabeza observando como Athena le sonreía por otra parte Shoko estaba neutra escuchando toda la conversación.

\- "Bueno Goku-san si es tu decisión la respetare, tenia planeado mandarte a otra lugar, pero será para despues -dijo Athena con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que observaba a Shoko.

\- "Shoko"- llamo Athena a la mencionada.

\- "Si "- contesto nerviosamente Shoko esperando que no le dijeran nada malo.

\- "Llévate la armadura de Equuleus contigo, la razón es porque esta alineada con la constelación de Kyoka-san, una vez domines tu Cosmo podrás portarla como si fueras parte de tu cuerpo"- dijo Athena seriamente.

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

Goku tambien se dio cuenta de la tres presencias que se encontraban en la montaña Togakushi estando atento a cualquier ataque sintiendo como alguien los observaba hace varios minutos.

\- "Shoko-chan quiere que carga la armadura por ti"- lo decía Goku de forma sonriente.

Shoko con una sonrisa rechazo la ayuda del saiyajin, tenia que pasar esta prueba ella sola tenia que volverse fuerte para rescatar a su hermana de las garras de Ate.

\- "Gracias Goku-san pero mi respuesta es no esto tambien es la prueba para convertirse en un santo, me asegurare que esta armadura se convierta en parte de mi"- dijo Shoko.

La respuesta de Shoko alegro al saiyajin que le sonrió de la misma manera siguiendo caminando los dos por la montaña.

 ** _Momentos despues_**

Shoko y Goku habian caminado por algunas horas sobre una empinada montaña rumbo a la búsqueda de los residente de la montaña Togakushi aunque Goku ya los habia sentido cerca de su ubicación.

\- "Goku-san ¿siente la misma sensación?"- pregunto Shoko al azabache sintiéndose por alguna razón observada de muchas maneras.

Antes que Goku pueda contestarle la duda de Shoko alguien se sienta atrás sobre la armadura de Equuleus, el saiyajin lo vio venir por otra parte Shoko no habia detectado a nadie sin mas Goku hablo seriamente.

\- "¿Quienes son? "- fueron las serias palabras del saiyajin que sin voltear a verlos mostraba su espalda al que estaba atrás de Shoko, mientras observaba al otro sujeto con una expresión seria, el que se encontraba mas arriba de ellos sorprendiendo a los dos sujetos la razón porque lo habian descubierto.

\- "¿Que pasa? "- se preguntaba Shoko incrédula al no saber con quien hablaba Goku, pero de un momento a otro el sujeto que estaba arriba de la armadura de Equuleus salta al mismo tiempo posicionándose arriba de una roca.

\- "Acaso eres un santo cabeza de punta"- cuestiono el sujeto con una expresión neutra.

\- "No lo soy"- dijo Goku de forma neutra.

\- "No seas grosero con los invitados"- fue el otro sujeto que hablo regañando a su compañero por lo discordial que habia sido.

\- "¡Shinato! ¿lo que ella trae no es una armadura de un santo?"- pregunto el sujeto a su compañero.

La pregunta dejo con una expresión seria al sujeto llamado Shinato porque alguien en estos tiempo quisiera venir a las montaña Togakushi con una armadura que claramente era la de un santo.

\- " Tú chica, ¿Con que propósito has venido hasta aquí?" Tu el de lado ¿Quien eres?- Pregunto Shinato seriamente esperando las respuesta del saiyajin y Shoko.

\- "Me llamo Son Goku pero pueden llamarme Goku, he venido aquí con el fin de entrenar mi Cosmo"- dijo Goku un poco relajado pero no bajando su defensa.

\- "y yo soy Shoko"- se presento Shoko de forma nerviosa tomando un poco de aire para gritar a todo pulmón su adjetivo - ¡HE VENIDO PARA CONVERTIRME EN UN SANTO! POR FAVOR.. ¡PERMITANOS ENTRENAR EN ESTE LUGAR!.

Shinato y el otro sujeto llamado Mirai se les quedaron observando no era ninguna broma los que ellos decían, pero Mirai en un intento de asustar al saiyajin y Shoko produce una descarga eléctrica de sus mano cayendo este al lado de los dos asustando a Shoko.

Goku no se inmuto por la pequeña descarga eléctrica observando como Mirai se encontraba riendo por el miedo que le habia provocado a Shoko.

\- "¡¡JA JA JA!! Oye quieres ser un santo pero te asusta una cosita como esta ¡tienes que estar bromeando!"- exclamo Mirai no parando de reír por lo que le habia echo a Shoko, pero se quedo callado cuando logro divisar como una especie de energía paso cerca de su cara.

¡¡BOOOM!! fue el tremendo estruendo que se habia escuchado por toda la montaña Togakushi creando una fuerte ráfaga de aire al mismo tiempo que se alzaba una nube en forma de hongo.

El lugar quedo en un silencio perturbador nadie dijo nada mas, pero Goku hablo.

\- "Decias algo no te escuche bien, lo puedes repetir ¿Quien no se puede convertir en un santo?"- cuestiono Goku serio defendiendo a su amiga Shoko.

\- "Este es el mismo Cosmo que estallo hace varios días"- pensaba Shinato en forma incrédula al recordar el tremendo Cosmo algo extraño de hace días.

\- "!!QUE FUE ESO¡¡"- Gritaba eufórico Mirai por la extraña masa de energía que casi lo toca.

Shoko estaba sorprendida por el ataque de Goku no lo vio venir, pero lo que mas la dejo en Shock fue en la manera que Goku la defendió.

\- "Goku así te llamabas ¿verdad?"-pregunto Shinato seriamente, sea lo que sea claramente este sujeto no era un humano normal.

Goku asintió con su cabeza. - "Si así me llamo"- dijo Goku.

\- "Supongo que vienes en busca de nuestra maestra, pero ella se encuentra en retiro, y ya no entrena santos, dense por vencidos y vuelva a casa"- dijo Shinato neutro mientras estaba de brazos cruzados.

Shinato antes de preguntarle a Shoko de donde habia sacado la armadura la voz de su maestra suena en su mente.

\- "Tráeme a este muchacho quiero hablar con el"- ordeno la maestra de Shinato sorprendiendo a este al escuchar la voz de su maestra

\- "¿Maestra?... perdone mi osadía pero, ¿Porque quiere hablar con el?"- pregunto Shinato en shock porque razón su maestra quería hablar con el cabeza de punta.

\- "Este hombre no es lo que aparenta Shinato, esconde un gran poder en su interior capaz de hacer temblar a los mismo dioses... Traenlo ante mi"- dijo la maestra de Shinato seriamente.

Shinato quedo en shock ante tan revelación -" alguien con el poder de hacer temblar a los dioses"- pensó con algo de miedo por lo que podría llegar a ser Goku si se enoja.

\- "Esta bien maestra y que hacemos con la otra chica"- dijo Shinato.

\- "hace tiempo estaba pensando que ya era hora de buscar a una nueva doncella, los encargaremos de ella por un tiempo, pero antes de traerla con ustedes póngala a prueba"- dijo la maestra de Shinato dejando todo claro con lo que harían con los invitados.

\- "Entiendo maestra"- dijo Shinato con una expresión seria, la maestra de Shinato dejo la mente de su discípulo para introducirse en la mente del saiyajin, pero fue algo que no pudo lograr la defensa de la mente del saiyajin era demasiado alta.

\- "Su defensa es demasiado alta, quien eres realmente"- se preguntaba siguiendo intentando entrar en la mente del kokun.

Goku se dio cuenta del individuo que quería entrar en su mente, este sin mas bajo su defensa permitiendo a la presencia entrar en su mente.

\- "¿Quien eres? ¿Porque entraste a mi espacio mental"- pregunto Goku internamente al mismo tiempo que el aparecía dentro de su mente.

Goku dentro en su espacio mental logro observar a una mujer con una apariencia algo débil, pero con una gran presión alrededor muestra de su poder, teniendo puestas vendas por todo su cuerpo en ambos brazos y piernas, llevaba puesta una mascara plateada, vestía con un tradicional kimono, era conocida como Mayura de pavo.

\- "Solo te diré que soy a la que buscan"- dijo Mayura con voz neutra analizando cada parte del guerrero saiyajin.

\- "Entonces tú serás la persona que me enseñara a controlar mi Cosmo"- dijo Goku con una sonrisa al ver a su nuevo maestro.

\- "lastimosamente no puedo hacer eso, no te puedo enseñar algo tan básico como controlar el Cosmo no quiero perder mi tiempo en algo tan básico, pero conozco a alguien quien te puede ayudar a controlar tu Cosmo"- dijo Mayura.

\- "¡¡Porque!! No me quieres enseñar a controlar mi Cosmo, y quien es el sujeto que lo puede hacer"- exclamo Goku sorprendido. «Entonces no habia valido la pena llegar hasta aquí»

\- "Se llama Dohko, pero todo lo conocen como el maestro Dohko se encuentra ubicado en la montaña de cinco picos en china"- revelo Mayura el posible maestro de Goku.

\- ¿China? Es una clase de comida"- pregunto Goku confundido al escuchar la extraña palabra.

\- "No te enseñare como controlar tu Cosmo según lo que he visto tu falta de confianza te jugo una mala jugada hace días, te enseñare un poco sobre este mundo te educare"- dijo Mayura con seriedad en sus palabras en el poco tiempo que llevaba conservando con el kokun se dio cuenta de lo despreocupado que era.

Goku se quedo impresionado como ella sabia todo lo que habia ocurrido hace días, pero cuando Mayura menciono la palabra educar se le vino el estudio de Gohan.

\- "Quieres decir que tengo que estudiar en este entrenamiento pensaba que solo seria Shoko-chan quien haría eso"- dijo Goku nerviosamente al mismo tiempo que se rascaba su cabeza.

\- "Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir Son Goku por ahora, mas tarde hablare contigo personalmente antes de irme no quiero que intervengas en la prueba de la chica, quiero ver lo es capaz de hacer"- dijo Mayura mientras desaparecía del lugar.

Goku estaba arrepentido de haber venido con su amiga Shoko ahora tendrá que ponerse a estudiar. -" así que el maestro Dohko, china montaña de cincos picos, tal vez Saori-chan me quería mandar a este lugar primero"- dijo Goku con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía de su espacio mental.

 ** _Fuera del espacio mental de Goku_**

Goku lo primero que observo al abrir sus ojos fue a su amiga Shoko, la susodicha movía sus mano de un lado a otro en su cara mientras los demás lo miraban en especial Shinato que no quería hacerlo encabronar.

\- "Te encuentras bien Goku-san hace un buen tiempo estaba en las nubes, te sientes bien"- dijo Shoko un poco preocupada.

\- "Me encuentro bien Shoko-chan, Mmm... esfuérzate en tu prueba"- dijo Goku con una sonrisa, dejando a Shoko un poco confundida sobre que clase de prueba le harían

Shinato se golpeo su frente con su mano por la frustración porque tenia que revelar lo de la prueba - "Maestra enséñele bien a este idiota cabeza de punta puede tener un gran poder, pero con esa mentalidad parece un niño"- expreso Shinato.

Despues Goku comenzó a levitar en el aire estando a metros del suelo - "Mas tarde los vemos Shoko-san"- se despidió Goku con una actitud sonriente volando a una gran velocidad.

\- "!!Puede volar¡¡"- exclamo Mirai en shock desde un principio sabia que no era normal pero nunca se espero que pudiera volar.

Shoko se encontraba sola en el lugar observando en la dirección en donde se habia marchado Goku.

— "¿Porque me dejaste sola Goku-san?"— se pregunta Shoko siguiendo mirando en el horizonte.

— "Ahora que se fue la amenaza veremos lo que eres capaz de hacer chica"— pensaba Shinato observando a Shoko seriamente.

— "a donde se habrá ido el cabeza de punta, ¿tu que crees Shinato?"— pregunto Mirai a su amigo mirando en la dirección del este al mismo tiempo que tenia su mano en su frente en modo de binoculares.

— "No lo se Mirai"— contesto Shinato volteando a ver a Shoko.

— "Por cierto hace rato quería preguntarte ¿De donde fue que obtuviste esa armadura?"— cuestiono Shinato con una actitud neutra.

Shoko se le hizo raro la pregunta pero de igual manera la contesto — "Pues, Kido Saori... ¡la señorita Athena me la encomendó!"— fue la repuesta de Shoko revelando el origen de la armadura de Equuleus.

Shinato y Mirai estaban con una expresión neutras nadie hablo le pareció una tontería la repuesta de Shoko como seria capaz que una niña tenga una audiencia con su diosa.

— "Pero que clase de tontería dices, no hay forma que una chiquilla como tú tuviera una audiencia con Athena, por si fuera poco Athena reside en el santuario en Grecia"— dijo Shinato.

— "¿Santuario?"— se preguntaba Shoko confundida hace poco habia entrado en un mundo que no sabia que existía era normal que no conociera estos tipos de lugares.

— "No me digas que... ¿Acaso no sabes que es el santuario?"— pregunto Mirai con sorpresa a pesar que la chica tenia una armadura de un santo se le hizo raro que no conociera el santuario.

— "No tiene caso seguir con esta conversación"— cuestionó Shinato con su actitud neutra.

Mirai con su dedo creo una descarga eléctrica al mismo tiempo esta cayo en Shoko paralizándola, mientras Shinato con su boca creo una especie de ataque en forma de vórtice que golpeo fuertemente a la futura Saintia enviándola de vuelta por donde llego.

— "Vaya, la mandaste volando hasta el pie de la montaña"— dijo Mirai con asombro mientras observaba en la dirección donde habia caído Shoko.

— "Que querías que hiciera debemos evitar hacer ruido que moleste a la maestra"— declaro Shinato «vamos demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz de hacer caballero»

Mirai se acerco a la armadura de Equuleus mirándola de un lado a otro dando su opinión sobre ella.

— "a ver... pues si es una armadura genuina, ¿De veras crees que se la dio Athena?"— pregunto Mirai mientras seguía mirando la armadura de Equuleus.

— "puede ser verdad lo que dice la chica recuerda que Son Goku voló hace algunos minutos"— dijo Shinato con una expresión seria.

— "ahora que me acuerdo hace un par de días sentí dos Cosmo enorme estallar en dirección del este... ¿tendría algo que ver?"— dijo Mirai.

— "Quien sabe, lo mas seguro es que esa chica haya obtenido esta armadura por alguna clase de error"— dijo Shinato con su expresión neutra.

— "Parece que no te haz dado cuenta Mirai ese sujeto cabeza de punta era uno de los culpable del enorme Cosmo que estallo al este"— pensaba Shinato.

Antes que los dos puedan decir algo mas a una gran velocidad se acerca Shoko con algunos moretones, sorprendiendo a los dos por la terquedad de la chica.

— "¡NO LA TOQUES! ¡ESA ES MI ARMADURA!"— exclamo Shoko con determinación al mismo tiempo corría en dirección de la armadura.

 ** _Con Goku_**

El saiyajin hace un par de minutos habia aterrizado en un bosque cerca de una laguna al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

— "¡Ahora a comer!"— exclamo Goku con felicidad mientras sacaba el Bento de su bolsita.

Goku se dispuso a comer su gran Bento quedando impresionado por el sabor de la comida, era una de las comida mas buenas que habia probado en su larga vida no era por presumir pero era mejor que la comida de su ex esposa chi-chi.

— "Esto esta delicioso, Mii-chan cocina rico mas que chi-chi"— dijo Goku con un poco de pena al recordar a su fallecida esposa.

— "Chichi hubiera querido que siguiera adelante no tengo que ponerme triste, jejeje aunque no se porque Mii-chan cocino estas bolas de arroz se parecen a mi, es como si me comiera a mi mismo"— dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa observando como una de las bola de arroz tenia su misma cara hasta el peinado le habia quedado igual.

Goku no importándole mucho la apariencia de la comida la comenzó a masacrar desapareciendo la comida rápidamente.

Al rato Goku se habia comido todo el Bento quedando satisfecho, mientras frotaba su estomago con sus mano en señal de lo lleno que estaba.

— "¡Uff! Estoy satisfecho"— comento Goku con una sonrisa parándose del lugar mientras realizaba un pequeño calentamiento para bajar la comida.

— "Ahora tengo que volver espero que Shoko-chan haya demostrado su determinación"— dijo Goku tomando vuelo en la dirección de la cordillera Togakushi estando a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

 ** _Momentos despues_**

El saiyajin de raza pura se detenio en seco no aguantando las gana de orinar al mismo tiempo descendía a un bosque, despues de hacer sus necesidades Goku se dirigió rumbo a una laguna para lavarse las manos.

— "Casi no lo consigo jejeje"— dijo Goku riendo con una expresión sonriente no prestando atención a lo que se enfrentaría toda la vida.

En la laguna se encontraba una chica peli verde portadora de la armadura de bronce de ofiuco la chica estaba bañándose dejando sus pertenecía en la orilla de la laguna junto a su mascara de amazona.

Goku al llegar a la laguna lo primero que hizo fue lavarse las mano al acabar con esto, el saiyajin levanta la mirada observando a la chica peli verde esto lo sorprendió de sobre manera al ver a la chica peli verde no fue por su esbelto cuerpo desnudo si no por no darse cuenta de lo que habia echo.

El saiyan antes que la chica peli verde lo detectare coloco su dedo índice y medio en su frente teletranportandose con Shoko desapareciendo del lugar.

Goku habia sentido el Cosmo de su amiga Shoko aumentar de golpe y sin pensarlo dos veces se tele transporto al lado de ella.

Shaina sintió que alguien la habia observado mirando de un lado a otro no encontrando a nadie — "Creo que fue mi imaginación"— se pregunto Shaina con una ceja arqueada por la confucción sintiendo un pequeño enojo por las cosas puntiagudas.

— "No se porque pero desde ahora les tengo una gran odio a las cosas puntiagudas, es como si quisiera destruirlas"— dijo Shaina controlando su odio el mas grande que hubiera tenido mas que Seiya de Pegaso al mirar su rostro.

Despues que Shaina se hubiera bañado salió de la laguna con una expresión sonriente hace días que no habia tomado un baño aunque fuera un caballero seguía siendo una chica por dentro.

— "Ahora a continuar con mi camino"— dijo Shaina sonriendo, pero mas adelante de ella observo una misada que claramente no eran de ellas.

Shaina investigo las pisadas del suelo notando que eran recientes esta se alarmo no quería pensar en lo peor —"¡¡Q...quien fue el que estuvo aquí!!"— tartamudeo Shaina incrédula no queriendo aceptar que alguien la habia visto desnuda.

 ** _Momentos despues_**

Shaina corrió por todo el bosque en busca del culpable — "¡¡Lo juro que lo matare cuando lo encuentre lo hare por mi honor de caballero te matare!! Grito Shaina con furia su honor habia sido mancillado por alguien que no habia visto.

 ** _Con Goku_**

Este habia llegado al lado de su amiga Shoko observando como la susodicha estaba con seberas herida teniendo moretones por todo su cuerpo.

Goku la tomo de forma nupcial acercándose a los dos discípulo de Mayura, estos se impresionaron al ver la manera de llegar del saiyajin.

— "El cabeza de punta acaba de llegar, pero vaya manera de hacer acto de presencia"— dijo Mirai sonriendo al mismo tiempo que lo miraba.

— "Síguenos te llevaremos con nuestra maestra"— ordeno Shinato neutro caminando rumbo a la habitación de su maestra.

Goku asintió caminando junto a ellos sintiendo un horrible escalofrió — "porque tengo miedo"— se preguntaba Goku internamente.

 ** _Mansión kido_**

Athena se encontraba en la sala de su mansión mirando el oscuro cielo ya era de noche mientras estaba contemplando las estrellas al mismo tiempo un caballero estaba arrodillado ante su presencia.

— "Jabu. En las guerras galácticas espero que demuestres el máximo de tus habilidades" — dijo Athena sin mirar a su caballero seguía contemplando el despegado cielo.

— "¡SI! Yo, Jabu de Unicorn ¡me asegurare de cumplir con sus expectativas señorita¡"— fueron las palabras con gran determinación de Jabu.

— "señorita Saori, ya he regresado"— hablo Mii anticipando su llegada a su diosa esta la voltio a ver ordenándole a su caballero que se retire.

— "Jabu puedes retirarte"— ordeno Athena con una expresión neutra.

— "Si"— dijo Jabu parándose para luego irse de la habitación pasando a un lado de Mii con una expresión algo nerviosa dejando sola a su diosa con su Saintia.

— "Ese joven ¿era un santo?"— pregunto Mii a su diosa.

— "Si los jóvenes que fueron enviados a entrenar en varias partes del mundo, al fin están regresando"— dijo Athena.

— "El paradero de 90 de los 100 que fueron enviados es desconocido si no me equivoco, aunque no hay forma de que todos se hayan convertidos en santos"— dijo Mii.

— "¿...Como se encuentra Shoko-san y Goku-san?"— pregunto Athena a su Saintia.

— "Shoko esta completamente decidida y no muestra temor en su actitud y Goku-san esta emocionado por su entrenamiento al aprender otro tipo de energía"— dijo Mii con una sonrisa al recordar como Goku no dejaba de sonreír en el camino rumbo a la cordillera Togakushi.

Athena sonrió por la noticia al mismo tiempo quería que nada malo le pasara a su reciente amigo siempre cuando lo mirada le sacaba una pequeña risita.

— "Acaso se arrepiente de haber permitido que Shoko fuera, el destino de un santo siempre esta acompañado por la muerte y usted señorita Saori sabe eso por encima de todo, aunque Goku-san no es un santo como nosotros podría decirse que es una especie de dios al igual que usted señorita Saori alguien que luchara siempre a su lado"— dijo Mii con una actitud sonriente dando su humilde opinión.

— "Tienes razón Mii-san Goku me lo ha prometido, pero no quiero involucrarlo en batallas que no tienen nada que ver con el, por otra parte yo solo apoye a Shoko-san como su deseo era tan fuerte, no tuve mas opción que dejar que intentara obtener lo que quería con su propio poder esa fue mi conclusión o quizás solamente quería responder al corazón de esas hermanas, de Shoko-san y su hermana, que decía "voy a proteger a mi ser querido"... esto que llaman la fuerza de los humanos, tal vez en este momento quiero creer en eso"— expreso Athena porque razón habia cumplido el deseo de Shoko y no querer involucrar a su amigo en batallas que no tiene nada ver con el, aunque el saiyajin no le importaría dar su vida para protegerlas.

 ** _Fin del capitulo_**


End file.
